


Kasumi and Arisa play Town of Salem together

by iKonicka



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa Has A Conniption, Arisa's W/L Ratio Is Ruined, F/F, Gen, Kasumi Gets Reported For Gamethrowing, Kasumi Is Very Bad At Lying, Kasumi Is Very Bad At Telling If Someone's Lying, Kasumi Tries Her Best She Doesn't Mess Up On Purpose, Misaki gets Exodia'd, Misaki suffers, Only Two Morfonica And RAS Members Since I'm Not Yet Familiar With Them, Popipapipopapopipapapipopa!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKonicka/pseuds/iKonicka
Summary: Arisa reluctantly finds herself playing Town of Salem with Kasumi, a game where the coordinated Mafia avoids detection while they spend every night eliminating the Town. While the Town is left in the dark and must find holes in people's stories to deduce who among them is evil before it's too late. How long will Arisa's patience with Kasumi's complete inability to understand the game last? And will either of them manage to win a single game?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. I Saw Her Playing a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fateful night, Arisa finds herself unable to sleep, she decides to play a game of her favorite/least favorite game Town of Salem to tire herself out, little did she know she'd be put in the same game as a very special someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll up here if you don't play the game and a term you don't understand comes up, this section may contain spoilers however so please scroll up when you actually get to one of these terms. The terms will be in bold.  
> Jailor  
> TP/LO  
> Vigilante  
> Jailor is a Unique Town Killing Role who has the ability to choose a person to jail each day, once night comes up the Jailor hauls their target off to jail to have a private conversation with the prisoner, once Jailed it's customary to give the Jailor your role and will as a real Townie has no reason to lie to the Jailor and starting on the second night the Jailor may choose to execute their prisoner if they suspect them of being an evil role, along with that Jailed targets are Roleblocked and granted Night Immunity which will defend them from being killed by almost everything and nearly all visiting roles will have their abilities fail if they target a Jailed person. The Jailor is considered the strongest role and often leads the town.  
> TP/LO means Town Protective and Lookout, it's a common meta for TPs such as the Doctor to protect the Jailor each night while Lookouts watch the Jailor to confirm the TPs are real.  
> Vigilante is a Town Killing Role that can shoot up to three bullets at any player in the game killing them with the caveat of if they shoot and kill a Town Role, the Vigilante will lose the ability to shoot and will die of guilt the next night.  
> It is very stupid to shoot the Jailor.

After finishing band practice one day, Kasumi took notice of Arisa, who was staring at her phone, visibly frustrated and whispering mean things under her breath.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Arisa! What's that game you're playing?"

"...How long were you watching me play? I thought you were practicing."

"I was, until I saw you glued to your phone, making all sorts of expressions!"

"First you looked nervous, then you looked surprised, then you looked like you were really annoyed!"

"But then you started concentrating and after that you had a really smug, satisfied look on your face."

"...Well, if you must know it's a game called Town Of Salem. It's a social deduction game where the Town tries to find out who among them is secretly a member of the Mafia plotting to overthrow the Town."

"Ooh, that sounds like so much fun! How do you spell that last word, I wanna download it on my phone so we can play together."

"Oh, it's S-a-Hold on a minute there's no way I'm gonna play this game with you."

"Ehhhhh, why not!"

"Well to start with, it's a Social Deduction game and clearly the Deduction part wouldn't appeal to you."

"But the Social part doesn't appeal to you either."

" **Guh!** Forget it, just thinking about having to play with you is giving me a headache."

"Arisaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

TOWN WINS

GAME SUMMARY

"Phew, that was a close game."

"I think I've played enough, it's about time I go to bed."

"...Come to think of it it's been a whole week since she asked me to play this game with her."

"She pestered me for a little while but gave up when I wouldn't budge and she had to go home."

"I wonder how a game with her would have gone, it would certainly be lively."

"...Maybe I should have said yes to just one game, It probably would have been fun."

"...What am I doing still thinking about this, she's probably forgotten all about it by now, at most she tried to find the game and gave up when she couldn't figure out how the name was spelled, and here I am still hung up about it..."

"...What the heck, there's no way I'll be falling asleep anytime soon, I may as well play just one more game to get my mind off this."

ArisaIchigaya has joined the game.

SayoNFO has joined the game.

ThePowerOfDarkness has joined the game.

ColorfulRoundMountain has Joined the game.

NowWeAreBoppin: "What name theme should we use?"

SayoNFO: "No."

NowWeAreBoppin: "No theme it is then!"

BlazingBushido: "No Theme!"

"Real interesting bunch we've got here, huh."

KiraKiraDokiDoki has joined the game.

"...Hold on a second."

CroquetteSmile has joined the game.

"...Is that her?"

FireWizardRinko has joined the game.

"No, there's no way that's her."

MichelleDayo has joined the game.

"There's absolutely no way it's her!"

LOADING

"Calm down, there's no way she managed to get into my game."

BushiNO has joined the Town.

BushiNO: "No Theme!"

NoWeAreBoppin has joined the Town.

NoWeAreBoppin: "No themeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

SayoNFO has joined the Town.

SayoNFO: "Stop."

AyaNo has joined the Town.

"Yeah, the chances of it actually being her and not some other star-obsessed weirdo is astronomically low."

KasumiNoyamas has joined the Town.

"Oh my god."

KasumiNoyamas "NO THEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I have to make my name something I wouldn't usually use."

"..."

StarStickers has joined the Town.

"Please, give me a useless role so I can leave without causing too much issue."

YOUR ROLE IS

MAYOR

YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THE TOWN

"Please end my suffering."

**DAY 1**

JellyFueeesh: "Oh no"

JellyFueeesh: "im **jailor** "

JellyFueeesh: "um please **tp lo** on me ill try my best not to mess up"

NoWeAreBoppin: "JAILOR HERE TP LO ON ME"

JellyFueeesh: "Oh no shes not please believe me"

NoWeAreBoppin: "JAILOR HERE REAL JAILOR I'M GONNA JAIL JELLYFUESH TP LO ON ME"

JellyFueeesh: "fueeeee"

"If I just keep my head down there's no way she'll know it's me."

KasumiNoyamas is whispering to ScarletGuitar.

ScarletGuitar is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

"What is she doing?"

KasumiNoyamas is whispering to JellyFueeesh.

KasumiNoyamas is whispering to BushiNO.

KasumiNoyamas is whispering to StarStickers.

From KasumiNoyamas: "arisa is that you i saw your username in the pregame lobby its me kasumi ive been looking for you!!!"

"How does she know it's me!"

KasumiNoyamas is whispering to NoSadnessOnlySmiles.

"Alright I can calm down, the fact that she's whispering all these people means she doesn't know it's me, she just knows one of the players in this lobby is me, but there's no chance she'll figure out who it is."

ScarletGuitar: "Kasumi's doing it again."

"Again!? How long has she been doing this!?"

JellyFueeesh is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

"Maybe I should say something that'll get me targeted by the Mafia so I can leave immediately without any consequences."

"Nah, they'll probably think I'm a Veteran trying to bait them into visiting me."

"There's no way she'll find me as long as I don't talk too much."

KasumiNoyamas: "I'M **VIGILANTE** "

KasumiNoyamas: "I'M GONNA SHOOT JELLYFUEESH TO PROVE I'M VIGI"

JellyFueeesh: "fueeeeee!?!?!?"

StarStickers: "DON'T DO THAT YOU IDIOT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

" **Guh!"**

KasumiNoyamas: "ARISA ITS YOU I FINALLY FOUND YOU ITS ME KASUMI I DOWNLOADED THE GAME I HAD TO ASK SAAYA HOW TO SPELL SALEM AND-"

"What have I done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading my first fic. I had wanted to try drawing something for Kasumi's Birthday and quickly gave up on it when I couldn't even figure out how the art program I downloaded worked. So I had to settle for writing a fic which I wrongly assumed would only take a day, Since it's too late for me to get it out for Kasumi's Birthday, I figured I should at least separate it into chapters and come up with more ideas for it. If there's anyone you know who enjoys both Town of Salem and Bandori I'd be really happy if you shared it with them and thank you for reading <3 I'll try to get this finished as quickly as I can!


	2. We Played Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa starts to lose her composure after Kasumi manages to deduce who Arisa is in-game, and with her only hope of escape being death, Arisa comes to terms with the fact that she must endure a full game of Town of Salem with Kasumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll up here if you don't play the game and a term you don't understand comes up, this section may contain spoilers however so please scroll up when you actually get to one of these terms. The terms will be in bold.  
> TI  
> Reveal  
> Last Will  
> Numbers  
> Forged  
> TS  
> Seance  
> TI stands for Town Investigative.  
> Mayor is a Unique Town Support Role that can choose to reveal during the day, announcing to the Town that they are Mayor, once revealed the Mayor's vote counts for 3 instead of 1. This comes with the drawback of Doctors no longer being able to heal the Mayor. The Mayor is a high-value target for their ability to instantly confirm themself and maintain the voting majority so people who get Mayor prefer to stay quiet and reveal when the time is right.  
> Every player is assigned a number in-game as an alternate way for players to refer to one another. People with lower numbers are usually asked for their roles first as their names are higher up on the list.  
> The Last Will is a function that every player has which lets them save their information and share it with others, its main usage, however, lies in its name as once a player dies their Last Will is shown for all to see.  
> There is a Mafia Role called Forger who has the ability to replace a person's Last Will with whatever they want, provided the person they targetted died that night.  
> TS stands for Town Support.  
> Dead Mediums possess the one-time ability to communicate with a single living player, Mediums use this to deliver information from other dead players even after they have died.

Arisa attempts to calm herself down, as despite her name being known to Kasumi her role still remains hidden.

But upon remembering her role, she's instantly reminded of her importance. She steels herself knowing that she must keep her mind free from any distractions.

A task that will prove to be very difficult because of a certain someone.

* * *

"Calm down, I have no reason to panic, even though she knows who I am she doesn't know what I am."

KasumiNoyamas: "ARISA WHATS YOUR ROLE IM VIGI!"

"Why did I give myself hope."

NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "Good for you Kasumi you finally found her!"

JellyFueeesh: "um I'm jailor please dont forget to protect me"

**NIGHT 1**

** You did not perform your day ability. **

"I'm not sure what I do in this situation, do I answer her question? Do I just ignore her?"

"No, not answering would get me Jailed and/or cause **TIs** to waste a night checking me."

"Worst case scenario she might even shoot me."

"I'd hate to do it so early on, but if she doesn't stop asking I'll be forced to **reveal."**

**DAY 2**

JELLYFUEEESH  DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE WAS KILLED BY A MEMBER OF THE MAFIA.

WE FOUND A **WILL** NEXT  TO THEIR BODY.

"JellyFueeesh the Jailor"

"Fueeeeee, this is all so distracting."

JELLYFUEEESH'S ROLE WAS JAILOR.

NONEKOCHAN DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE WAS STABBED BY A SERIAL KILLER.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"Ah, hakanai."

WE FOUND A DEATH NOTE NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"I am not in any mood to tolerate you today."

"Perish."

NONEKOCHAN'S ROLE WAS BODYGUARD.

AyaNo: "did anyone see who did that?"

NeOPhantasy: "I'm Lookout, but I wasn't on her, I was on Boppin."

DarkNocromancer: "so was I :("

MichelleinDaHouse is whispering to DarkNocromancer.

DarkNocromancer is whispering to NeOPhantasy.

NeOPhantasy is whispering to DarkNocromancer.

MichelleinDaHouse: "so we're getting boppin right"

DarkNocromancer is whispering to MichelleinDaHouse.

NoWeAreBoppin: "why would you suggest such a thing"

SayoNFO: "You said you were Jailor and the real Jailor has just died."

NoWeAreBoppin: "she's dead because i executed her i didnt believe she was also jailor"

HaguHaguSmile: "its ok boppin everyone makes mistakes!"

SayoNFO: "Jailors can't execute on the first night and JellyFueeesh died to Mafia."

TODAY'S PUBLIC VOTE AND TRIAL WILL NOW BEGIN.

ScarletGuitar: "Let's get some roles before we hang boppin a lot of people have been quiet"

NoWeAreBoppin: "no town stop dont lynch your jailor"

"I'm pretty far down the **numbers** list so I should be safe for today."

KasumiNoyamas: "lets start with arisa i wanna know what she is too"

ScarletGuitar: "yeah would you mind telling us, stickers?"

"Kasumi you absolute...alright, looks like I'm left with no choice."

MichelleinDaHouse: "This seems like information I should share given that its a Serial Killer game."

MichelleinDaHouse: "Michelle the Investigator: N1 - DarkNocromancer Doc/Disg/SK"

MichelleinDaHouse: "When I asked her for her role she whispered somebody else and then told me she was an unholy priestess of the underworld."

NeOPhantasy: "She means Doctor."

DarkNocromancer: "I was just asking Rin-Rin for a cool way to phrase it! I'm a Doctor!"

NeOPhantasy: "It's true, I saw her visit Boppin like she said, if she was SK, Boppin would be dead right now."

NeOPhantasy: "NeoPhantasy the Lookout: n1: NoWeAreBoppin (Jailor) visited by DarkNocromancer."

As she is about to reveal as Mayor, Arisa begins to doubt her decision.

"Y'know, maybe I shouldn't, actually I really shouldn't, we've already lost two high-value Townies in one night."

"And if what NeOPhantasy says is true then they're the only Lookout and our only remaining TP is a Doctor who wouldn't be able to save me."

"And with both me and the Jailor out of the picture the only person that could save Town would be...Kasumi."

KasumiNoyamas: "ive come up with a good way to figure out who i should shoot!"

KasumiNoyamas: "ill do the popipa group chant to pick who im gonna shoot!"

NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "like with eenie meenie miny moe? that's genius kasumi!"

"For the sake of everyone's sanity, I cannot let that happen."

ScarletGuitar: "Alright let's put StarStickers up she hasn't claimed anything."

ScarletGuitar: "Also please do not do that"

"Hm, if she actually went through with it she'd land on 13, I should check and see wh-oh, right I'm 13."

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PUT STARSTICKERS ON TRIAL.

STARSTICKERS, YOU ARE ON TRIAL FOR CONSPIRACY AGAINST THE TOWN.

WHAT IS YOUR DEFENSE?

"I've never done anything like this before but I'm out of options."

"I cannot let this game fall into Kasumi's hands."

StarStickers: "StarStickers the Medium | N1 | No Deaths."

"This is insane, lying to Town as Town is one of the dangerous games you can play, but there's really nothing else I can do."

"Medium is the safest thing for me to claim, it's a role that evils never care to target due to how situational its abilities are. And since both it and Mayor occupy the Town Support slot it shouldn't come into conflict with the role list."

StarStickers: "JellyFueeesh's will is so bad it makes me think she had to have been **forged**."

StarStickers: "Put me down and I'll ask her for her real will."

"I'll just have to make stuff up tomorrow to sell my claim."

THE TOWN MAY NOW VOTE ON THE FATE OF STARSTICKERS.

ScarletGuitar: "alright we haven't had any **TS** claims so far and we're only looking for roles inno"

AyaNo: "I'm not saying she's lying but im TS too im medium as well"

"Oh no."

SayoNFO: "Tell the dead your names tonight to confirm one another, if you both say the dead only saw one person's name we'll hang one of you and shoot the other if we're wrong."

"Oh god no."

AyaNo: "ok..."

AyaNo: "im not very good at convincing people so im pretty sure if that happens ill be the one getting hanged but ok..."

KasumiNoyamas: "but what if they're both bad? i should shoot them both just to be safe."

BushiNO: "innoing!"

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PARDON STARSTICKERS BY A VOTE OF 7-1.

NoWeAreBoppin voted **g** **uilty.**

Juliet voted **i** **nnocent.**

AyaNo **abstained.**

Etc.

ScarletGuitar: "the timer's almost up let's get boppin now"

AyaNo: "um I don't think this is a good idea we should leave her alone for now"

Juliet: "No, we get rid of her now."

"Something about Boppin doesn't feel right, it feels like she's trying a little too hard to cast suspicion on herself."

"I have a feeling she's the Jester."

"I want to tell Town but there's a part of me that knows I shouldn't attract attention to myself by seeming smart."

"Now is not the time to look smart I need to channel my inner Kasumi."

"Though, now that I think about it there is a way for me to avoid Town lynching the Jester."

StarStickers is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

To KasumiNoyamas: "hey I think this is the jester you should tell town you're gonna shoot them to prove you're vigi"

"This is all banking on her actually being a Vigilante, but I doubt she could lie well enough to convince everyone if she wasn't."

From KasumiNoyamas: "????why would I shoot her she's the jailor????"

From KasumiNoyamas: "very suspicious arisa!!!"

"That backfired in a way I didn't think it possibly could."

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PUT NOWEAREBOPPIN ON TRIAL.

NoWeAreBoppin: "guys just let me execute the fake instead what if the fake medium's someone with defense like a Godfather or SK"

NoWeAreBoppin: "im sorry I accidentally executed my fellow jailor i promise ill make things right and carry us to victory!"

NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "inno her just because she messed up doesn't mean she can't make things right!"

HaguHaguSmile: "she made a mistake but i know she'll make up for it i believe in her!"

BushiNO: "every failure is a lesson not a loss, your defeats will pave the way to true glory BUSHIDO!"

MichelleinDaHouse: "There can only be one Jailor you idiots."

AyaNo: "I think I'll inno this too..."

AyaNo has voted.

ScarletGuitar: "Everyone guilty this any and all inno votes are suspicious."

AyaNo: "Nevermind..."

AyaNo has changed their vote.

"If I Inno this all eyes are gonna be on me just like her when she voted guilty on me."

"I have no choice but to pray she chooses to kill anyone except me."

THE TOWN MAY NOW VOTE ON THE FATE OF NOWEAREBOPPIN.

MichelleinDaHouse voted **guilty.**

SayoNFO voted **guilty.**

ScarletGuitar voted **guilty.**

Juliet voted **guilty.**

BushiNO voted **innocent.**

NoSadnessOnlySmiles voted **innocent.**

HaguHaguSmile voted **innocent.**

KasumiNoyamas voted **innocent.**

AyaNo voted **guilty.**

StarStickers voted **guilty.**

NeOPhantasy **abstained.**

DarkNocromancer voted **innocent.**

 **"** Kasumi..."

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO LYNCH NOWEAREBOPPIN BY A VOTE OF 6-5.

DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?

NoWeAreBoppin: "The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing everyone to say boppin'."

NoWeAreBoppin: "Now, are all boppin'."

MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL, NOWEAREBOPPIN.

**The jester will get their revenge from the grave!**

NeOPhantasy: "Things just keep getting worse..."

Juliet: "This was for the best, now the chat will be readable."

AyaNo: "Hina please don't do it again please"

"At least I could say I saw it coming..."

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"Love you more than anything in the world Aya-chan <3"

NOWEAREBOPPIN'S ROLE WAS JESTER.

IT IS TOO LATE TO CONTINUE VOTING.

AyaNo: ";("

**NIGHT 2**

** There is a full moon out tonight. **

** You did not perform your day ability. **

"It's only the second night and things have already fallen apart."

"And it's only gonna get worse from here, cause once day comes my claim is gonna crumble."

"All Aya needs is give her name to the dead Townies, once they say Aya was the only name they got she's gonna know I'm fake."

"From that point on I'm gonna have to confess to the truth otherwise I might get a real Medium hung and erase any chance Town had of winning."

"It won't even matter if she dies tonight since she'll probably still put it in her will before she dies anyway."

"All I can hope for is a fake TI claiming they checked me and found me suspicious. If that were to happen I would at least catch a single evil before I die the next night."

**DAY 3**

BUSHINO DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE WAS STABBED BY A SERIAL KILLER.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"Sheriff BushiNO, N1 Boppin came up as Innocent! N2 StarStickers came up as Suspicious!"

WE FOUND A DEATH NOTE NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"No hard feelings, you can just be a bit of a headache sometimes."

"You're certainly not as bad as the last two people who died though."

BUSHINO'S ROLE WAS FORGER.

"You have got to be kidding me."

DARKNOCROMANCER DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE WAS KILLED BY A MEMBER OF THE MAFIA.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"The Unholy Priestess of the Underworld (Doctor)."

"N1, Boppin"

"N2, Rin-Rin!"

DARKNOCROMANCER'S ROLE WAS DOCTOR.

AYANO DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE DIED FROM GUILT OVER LYNCHING THE JESTER.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"Bushido!"

AYANO'S ROLE WAS MEDIUM.

"Her will...It doesn't mention anything about whether I'm real or not, I might actually be able to survive another night."

NeOPhantasy: "Ako..."

MichelleinDaHouse: "N2 - HaguHaguSmile Vig/Vet/Mafioso"

MichelleinDaHouse: "Care to share?"

HaguHaguSmile: "im none of those things!"

HaguHaguSmile: "especially not a vegetable or a vegetarian, I work at a butcher's shop!"

Juliet: "So are you suggesting Michelle may be lying?"

HaguHaguSmile: "M-Michelle would never lie!"

HaguHaguSmile: "maybe she just made a mistake"

NeOPhantasy: "Michelle's real, I watched Ako and saw who visited her last night."

NeOPhantasy: "n2: DarkNocromancer (Doctor) visited by HaguHaguSmile."

NeOPhantasy: "Please, don't let her get away with what she did."

SayoNFO: "It's clear we've found the Mafioso, but let's not forget about what we discussed yesterday."

SayoNFO: "Ichigaya-san, tell us every important piece of information the dead gave you."

"I had hoped I'd be able to avoid being the topic of discussion altogether, but it looks like nothing gets past Sayo."

StarStickers: "StarStickers the Medium | N1 | No Deaths. | N2 | JellyFueeesh says she Jailed BushiNO who claimed Sheriff N1, but her will got forged once she died. NoNeko says she was on Juliet. And they confirmed that both me and AyaNo are Mediums."

StarStickers: "Aya's will was most likely forged as it doesn't have a N1 entry, in fact, it doesn't have anything in it."

SayoNFO: "This is far more comprehensive and concise than I had expected, I see no reason to further suspect you, Ichigaya-san."

StarStickers: "I'm glad I could prove myself useful."

"Now I've got this big, stupid smile on my face that I can't get rid of for goodness sake!"

ScarletGuitar: "...Hold on something about that doesn't seem right."

SayoNFO: "Were you able to find an error in her statements, Mitake-san?"

ScarletGuitar: "No it's just, well, something about what she said feels off."

KasumiNoyamas: "I feel the same way too!!!"

KasumiNoyamas: "i cant explain it but it definitely feels like she's lying!"

"And now that smile has completely disappeared, never to be seen again."

TODAY'S PUBLIC VOTE AND TRIAL WILL NOW BEGIN.

SayoNFO: "I personally see nothing wrong with what she's said, but I do concede that her not being Medium is still a possibility as Aya did not clear their name in her will."

SayoNFO: "In that case, I'd suggest that AyaNo **seance** me tonight so as to leave no doubt of her legitimacy."

"Looks like I've only got one more night left before I have to reveal, I think I can be happy with that all things considered."

Juliet: "I think it's about time for us to hang the Mafioso."

SayoNFO: "Should we not get more roles? There's still plenty of people alive who have yet to claim anything."

ScarletGuitar: "Nah, let's just get rid of the Mafioso we've got no time to waste here."

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PUT HAGUHAGUSMILE ON TRIAL.

HaguHaguSmile: "It's not me!"

HaguHaguSmile: "I'd never want to hurt anyone no matter what role I was."

HaguHaguSmile: "Please, believe me!"

THE TOWN MAY NOW VOTE ON THE FATE OF HAGUHAGUSMILE.

StarStickers: "To be honest she does have a point, I really couldn't see her as a murderer."

NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "Exactly, Hagumi wouldn't hurt a fly, she just has to be innocent!"

StarStickers: "I mean, no, the evidence against her is pretty damning."

KasumiNoyamas: "Evidence schmevidence, she's innocent for sure!"

Juliet: "If she was the Mafioso, she wouldn't have any choice in who dies to begin with."

SayoNFO: "If she is telling the truth then both Michelle and NeO are lying and will be shot by the Vigilante."

KasumiNoyamas voted **innocent.**

Juliet voted **guilty.**

SayoNFO voted **guilty.**

StarStickers voted **guilty.**

ScarletGuitar voted **guilty.**

NeOPhantasy voted **guilty.**

MichelleinDaHouse voted **guilty.**

NoSadnessOnlySmiles voted **innocent.**

 **"** You could admit to being evil and Kasumi would still vote innocent on you."

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO LYNCH HAGUHAGUSMILE BY A VOTE OF 6-2.

DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?

HaguHaguSmile: "I'm so so so sorry I didn't have a choice :(."

HaguHaguSmile: "The Godfather forced me to do it."

MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL, HAGUHAGUSMILE.

NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "Hagu, I still believe in you, you could never be bad!"

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"HaguLuckySmileYay!!!"

HAGUHAGUSMILE'S ROLE WAS MAFIOSO.

IT IS TOO LATE TO CONTINUE VOTING.

NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "it's ok hagu we still love and care u :)"

MichelleinDaHouse: "...It's alright Hagu, it wasn't your fault, we still love you."

**NIGHT 3**

** You did not perform your day ability. **

"It all gets decided tonight."

"There's no reason for either the Mafia or the SK to attack me so I can feel safe and secure in that respect."

"But they're not the ones I'm scared of killing me tonight."

"Kasumi, please for once in your life do not immediately act on your gut instinct. I'm begging you."

"I am sending you calming emotions through our psychic-lovers connection to stop you from being stupid, so please, don't be dumb."

"Oh god, she's sending every single variation of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star that she knows to my brain."

**DAY 4**

SCARLETGUITAR DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE WAS KILLED BY A VETERAN.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"ScarletGuitar the Vigilante"

"BULLET 1: Shooting SayoNFO/Target's defense was too strong."

"BULLET 2: Waiting."

"BULLET 3: Waiting."

"...StarStickers is SK, BushiNO wasn't jailed N1 and JellyFueeesh wasn't forged."

SCARLETGUITAR'S ROLE WAS GODFATHER.

NOSADNESSONLYSMILES DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE WAS STABBED BY A SERIAL KILLER.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"Smiles for everyone!"

"i got something called 'spy' im not sure how it works i just get messages every night that i dont understand!"

"Night one i checked bushino and nothing happened :( it also said ayano kanon and darknocromancer were visited by mafia"

"Night two i checked michelle and didnt get anything, it also said darknocromancer, aya, and me were visited by mafia"

"Night three i checked michelle"

WE FOUND A DEATH NOTE NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"I can tell that she's happy spending time with you and the others, but make no mistake, I do not envy Misaki-chan in the slightest."

"One catchphrase shouting headache is enough if I had to deal with three of them..."

NOSADNESSONLYSMILES ROLE WAS SPY.

SayoNFO: "This doesn't need to be said but I'd like to clarify that I am the Veteran."

StarStickers: "I honestly can't believe I'm alive somehow."

Juliet: "Believe me, you won't be for long."

Juliet: "If Scarlet is to be believed then everything that you said in your will was a lie."

StarStickers: "That's a pretty big if, there's no reason for us to listen to the Godfather's will."

"Not yet, the remaining evils are this close to acquiring majority and will jump at any chance to mislynch somebody. If I just keep bluffing I'll be able to read who wants me dead the most."

Juliet: "True, but I do see very good reason to listen to a Spy's will."

Juliet: "They visited the person that you claimed was jailed N1 and said 'nothing happened', now why would the Jailor give you false information."

StarStickers: "I don't understand it myself but I promise you I am real, the Jailor must have been mistaken because I confirmed myself through the other Medium."

KasumiNoyamas: "she's lying, she's definitely 100% lying I can tell."

KasumiNoyamas: "i'm going to shoot her tonight i'm sure she's evil!"

NeOPhantasy: "n3: ScarletGuitar (?) visited by no one."

NeOPhantasy: "I don't have much to share today but I agree with everyone else, Stickers is definitely bad."

"I'm not getting a good read on anyone, the hole I dug for myself is so deep everyone wants to bury me in it."

"Thankfully, I brought a shovel."

SayoNFO: "Ichigaya-san, the other Medium never confirmed you. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

SayoNFO: "Last night I was seanced by the dead Medium and they brought several pieces of information to me."

  1. "JellyFueeesh's will was never forged, according to Aya, she was quite saddened when you said it was so bad it had to be forged."
  2. "Aya's will was forged according to both Aya and BushiNO, for some reason BushiNO decided to forge Aya both nights despite her not being the Mafia's target."
  3. "Ako forgives HaguHagu for killing her, I'm not sure why this needed to be shared."
  4. "NoNekochan tried to protect Juliet before she died like you said, while there are many inconsistencies in your story I'm still not sure how you managed to guess this."
  5. "Hina has maintained her perfect Jester win-rate much to Aya's misfortune."
  6. "The Jailor never jailed anybody before they died, they got flustered and forgot to jail someone before the day ended."
  7. "And the most damning one of all, the dead never saw anyone named StarStickers, the only name they saw was AyaNo."



SayoNFO: "There's no mistaking it, you are not Medium."

"Just a little more, I've almost found them, I know it."

StarStickers: "Forget about me for a second, what about the others who haven't shared their will yet."

StarStickers: "N3 | Aya confirmed to me that her will was forged the night she died."

Juliet: "Are you seriously still trying to defend yourself when it's clear you're evil?"

StarStickers: "Even if I am evil I'm not the only one, there's a Serial Killer and a Mafioso remaining and it's pretty suspicious that none of you want to share your wills this late in the game."

KasumiNoyamas: "don't have one"

StarStickers: "What?"

KasumiNoyamas: "dont have one i dont need one"

KasumiNoyamas: "i dont have anything to leave for when i die"

StarStickers: "..."

StarStickers: "Alright, so what about you Juliet, you've been quite talkative for someone who hasn't even claimed a role."

Juliet: "I'm not interested in changing the subject, you're getting hanged today and that's final."

StarStickers: "Fine then what about you Michelle, a TI not posting their will first thing in the morning is definitely a red flag."

MichelleinDaHouse: "Hm? Well, I found the Mafioso and confirmed a Doctor already, but just to let you know I checked you, I just didn't feel the need to share my result since it was obvious you were getting hung anyway."

NeOPhantasy: "I was a little scared I wouldn't be believed but Michelle backed me up every time, I'm sure she's a real Investigator."

SayoNFO: "Michelle can be trusted, you can't."

StarStickers: "You all keep saying I'm evil but you haven't specified which evil I am."

StarStickers: "Share your will, see if you get it right."

TODAY'S PUBLIC VOTE AND TRIAL WILL NOW BEGIN.

MichelleinDaHouse: "If you're so interested in my will then here it is, the final nail in the coffin."

MichelleinDaHouse: "Michelle the Investigator:

N1 - DarkNocromancer Doc/Disg/SK

N2 - HaguHaguSmile Vig/Vet/Mafioso

N3 - StarStickers Doc/Disg/SK"

Planted on Arisa's face was an ear-to-ear grin, one she had not been able to make since the game started.

" **Gotcha."**

MichelleinDaHouse: "As for the Mafioso it has to be either Kasumi or Juliet."

SayoNFO: "That can be resolved tomorrow, for now, we get rid of the Serial Killer."

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PUT STARSTICKERS ON TRIAL.

STARSTICKERS, YOU ARE ON TRIAL FOR CONSPIRACY AGAINST THE TOWN.

WHAT IS YOUR DEFENSE?

StarStickers: "Funny that you mention coffins because getting in one was kind of what a part of me wanted to do this entire time."

StarStickers: "But now that I've got victory in reach I think I'm gonna pass it up."

StarStickers: "It'd be such a waste of a well-built coffin though, you even went to the trouble of finding the final nail it needed."

StarStickers: "So I'm thinking, why don't you get in it."

**StarStickers has revealed themself as the Mayor!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading Chapter 2, this took a lot longer than I expected and was a lot longer than I expected too, I'm having so much fun making this i have so many ideas for what Kasumi will do with various roles and how Arisa reacts to it and I hope you enjoy the rest of it when it comes out too!


	3. I Made a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her identity as the Mayor revealed, Arisa turns the game around by proving her own innocence and exposing one of two remaining evils, yet the other remains hidden among them lying in wait, will the Town triumph after facing overwhelming odds or will victory slip out of their hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll up here if you don't play the game and a term you don't understand comes up, this section may contain spoilers however so please scroll up when you actually get to one of these terms. The terms will be in bold.  
> Slots  
> Defense  
> Scrolls  
> Consigliere  
> TK  
> RT  
> Every game-mode except All Any has slots for certain roles/role categories this is to prevent uneven games like a game without a Jailor or a game without any Town Protectives. The mode they're playing in is Ranked Practice which always has at least two TIs in every game and looks something like this. https://imgur.com/a/l1zj4Ym  
> Some roles such as the Serial Killer possess defense which lets them survive most attacks including those from the Mafia and the Vigilante, while not all roles who have defense have it every night it will protect you no matter how many times you are attacked on nights you do have it, the Witch is the only exception to this and there is no Witch in this particular game.  
> Scrolls are consumable items you can buy in the store which gives you an increased chance of getting a particular role in non-ranked game-modes.  
> The Consigliere is a Mafia Role that can check someone every night to see their exact role, as with every other Mafia Role once the Mafioso and the Godfather have died the Consig will lose their unique abilities and become a replacement Mafioso.  
> TK stands for Town Killing.  
> RT stands for Random Town.

Silence filled the air as everyone took a moment to register what had just occurred, some used this time to contemplate what had changed, others used this time to collect their thoughts, and others just stood there in astonishment. 

The Mafia and the Serial Killer had written-off the chance of a Town victory and were already thinking about how they were going to eliminate each other, the revelation that ensued filled their hearts with dread, no one could have expected this.

Once the initial shock had faded, discussion began once again.

* * *

THE TOWN MAY NOW VOTE ON THE FATE OF STARSTICKERS.

NeOPhantasy: "I've never seen anything like this happen before..."

NeOPhantasy has voted.

Juliet: "I have to commend you for the audacity Arisa-chan, there were an innumerable amount of ways this could have backfired but it seems as if your gambit has paid off."

Juliet has voted.

StarStickers: "I can feel your bitterness seeping through my screen, but I appreciate your input."

KasumiNoyamas: "arisa are you sure that's not just your natural bitterness?"

StarStickers: "I appreciate your input significantly less."

SayoNFO: "What this proves is Shirokane-san's innocence, as previously the remaining TI **slot** could have been occupied by either her or Michelle."

SayoNFO: "We have gone from one confirmed Townie to three, leaving only two suspects for the remaining evil."

SayoNFO: "That is unless Juliet wishes to announce that she was a Sheriff who neglected to share her findings with us four days in a row."

SayoNFO has voted.

Juliet: "Well then Okusawa-san, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

MichelleinDaHouse: "...I must have made a mistake."

MichelleinDaHouse: "I actually double-checked and it looks like I actually investigated Juliet last night, the result I was given was for her."

MichelleinDaHouse has voted.

KasumiNoyamas: "that's impossible! there's no way you could make a mistake like that this late!"

StarStickers: "Exactly."

KasumiNoyamas: "I don't know what a Mayor is but it isn't any of the roles you listed that must mean she's guilty!"

StarStickers: "Kasumi that's not-"

StarStickers: "Look, all you need to know is that you should listen to what the Mayor says no matter what."

KasumiNoyamas: "but mayor isnt any of the things she said you were i dont understand!"

KasumiNoyamas has voted.

StarStickers: "..."

StarStickers: "I'm a Serial Killer actually."

KasumiNoyamas: "oh that makes a lot more sense then!"

KasumiNoyamas has changed their vote.

"I hope whatever's going through your head right now finds the exit soon."

KasumiNoyamas voted **innocent.**

SayoNFO voted **innocent.**

NeOPhantasy voted **innocent.**

MichelleinDaHouse voted **innocent.**

Juliet voted **innocent.**

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PARDON STARSTICKERS BY A VOTE OF 5-0.

NeOPhantasy: "We should be getting Michelle now."

NeOPhantasy has voted against MichelleinDaHouse.

MichelleinDaHouse: "I messed up, I admit it, but I promise you all you're making a mistake."

MichelleinDaHouse has voted against Juliet.

SayoNFO: "I sincerely doubt that."

SayoNFO has voted against MichelleinDaHouse.

Juliet has voted against MichelleinDaHouse.

StarStickers: "Actually, I think Michelle has the right idea, we've got two trials left for the day and I plan on using both of them."

StarStickers: "Juliet, when I asked you for your role earlier you refused to answer and then turned everyone's attention towards me."

StarStickers: "Would you care to explain, no Townie would have any reason to keep their role a secret at this stage of the game."

"Barring me of course."

Juliet: "I had assumed that you were making a last-ditch effort to deflect the blame off of yourself, I was only trying to shut down any attempts of what looked like a confirmed Serial Killer trying to manipulate us into hanging someone else."

Juliet: "And just like you, I wanted the element of surprise, I believed I could still be more effective if my role was left unknown, I was hesitant to share it with the Serial Killer."

StarStickers: "I hope you see no issue in sharing it with the Mayor instead then."

StarStickers has voted against Juliet.

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PUT JULIET ON TRIAL.

Juliet: "If you insist."

Juliet: "Juliet the VIgilante | Bullet 1 - | Bullet 2 - | Bullet 3 - |"

Juliet: "I abstained from shooting anyone as there were no good targets and the risk of killing a Townie was far too great."

THE TOWN MAY NOW VOTE ON THE FATE OF JULIET.

KasumiNoyamas: "omg same"

KasumiNoyamas: "we're soulmates now, vigi soulmates!"

"Kasumi, stop believing her she's obviously trying to get you lynched over her."

KasumiNoyamas: "you wanna start a band together!"

Juliet: "Alright, I get to be the sole vocalist."

StarStickers: "Kasumi, stop trying to befriend the murderer."

StarStickers: "Anyways."

StarStickers: "I'm almost certain you're evil, you've spent this entire time pushing other people to be lynched while staying under the radar yourself. Also, there's no way you wouldn't have shot Hina the first chance you got."

Juliet: "As opposed to stabbing her the first chance I got?"

NeOPhantasy: "I'm a little too scared to risk it since if we lynch her and it's wrong we lose immediately."

Juliet is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

Juliet is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

StarStickers: "Yeah, as sure as I am that she's evil I'm not willing to risk everything on a gut feeling."

NeOPhantasy: "Ichigaya-san, who do I watch tonight? I'm a little unsure of what to do."

KasumiNoyamas is whispering to Juliet.

Juliet: "The best move would be to watch the Mayor, they're currently the biggest threat to the Serial Killer and whoever she is, she'd want to do everything in her power to get rid of them."

NeOPhantasy: "Ah, that's what I'll do then."

StarStickers: "Don't listen to her, the actual best move would be to watch over Kasumi, with three of us confirmed the only thing a real Vigilante could do to confirm themselves would be to shoot the other unconfirmed Townie, and the only thing the Serial Killer pretending to be Vigilante could do is claim they shot the other person but their **defense** was too high for them to kill."

StarStickers: "But you can discern the truth by watching one of them, preferably Kasumi cause I'm pretty sure if you watch Juliet, Kasumi will somehow forget to shoot her. If Kasumi is visited by Juliet then that means Kasumi's the Serial Killer, but if you see nobody visit her then that means Juliet's the fake one."

NeOPhantasy: "Are you sure? I feel like I shouldn't leave you undefended."

StarStickers: "Positive, I see the game she's trying to play here."

Juliet: "Huhu, I assure you Arisa-chan, if you continue with the assumption that it's me then I'm afraid that confidence you have isn't going to last for much longer." 

StarStickers: "I do plan to continue with that assumption and my confidence isn't going anywhere, because as long as I'm alive you're not getting past tomorrow with your feet still on the ground."

Juliet is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

SayoNFO: "That does leave Shirokane-san as the Serial Killer's only target, however, and with her death, we'll be forced to make a judgment call between Kasumi and Juliet."

StarStickers: "And if that happens, I know exactly who I'm going to pass that judgment onto."

Juliet is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

MichelleinDaHouse: "Don't waste this day lynching me, I promise you that this is the last chance you have to save this game if you don't guilty her now it's over."

SayoNFO: "I'm sorry Okusawa-san, I just cannot see someone with your level of basic competency making such a mistake."

Juliet is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

KasumiNoyamas is whispering to Juliet.

SayoNFO voted **innocent.**

StarStickers voted **innocent.**

NeOPhantasy voted **innocent.**

MichelleinDaHouse voted **guilty.**

KasumiNoyamas voted **innocent.**

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PARDON JULIET BY A VOTE OF 6-1.

MichelleinDaHouse: "There's really nothing I can do at this point is there."

StarStickers: "Absolutely nothing."

StarStickers has voted against MichelleinDaHouse.

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PUT MICHELLEINDAHOUSE ON TRIAL.

MichelleinDaHouse: "Man, we really threw this one away, huh?"

MichelleinDaHouse: "We had a really good start too, Scarlet's a pretty brave Godfather, you could not imagine how shocked I was when the risk she took by attacking the Jailor N1 actually paid off."

MichelleinDaHouse: "The risks she took on every following night though, were much less successful."

MichelleinDaHouse: "From the first night onwards it was just a complete downwards spiral."

MichelleinDaHouse: "This was Hagu, Kaoru and Kokoro's first game too, I even bought Hagumi some Doctor **scrolls** so she wouldn't need to lie to people on her first game, I know she's not very good with that."

THE TOWN MAY NOW VOTE ON THE FATE OF MICHELLEINDAHOUSE.

NeOPhantasy: "Did you introduce them to the game like Sayo did with me?"

MichelleinDaHouse: "No, Kokoro just saw me and Kanon playing it and spontaneously decided that all of HHW should play it together, Kanon agreed with her that it'd be a nice idea and I didn't have any issue with it either."

StarStickers: "Reminds me of a certain someone..."

KasumiNoyamas: "oh my gosh that's so amazing that sounds like so much fun it's the best idea ever kokoro's such a genius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

StarStickers: "What's got you all riled up? That's a few more exclamation marks than usual."

MichelleinDaHouse: "I think I've got a pretty good guess as to what she's thinking."

SayoNFO: "One last question Okusawa-san, what role were you before becoming the Mafioso?"

MichelleinDaHouse: "Oh, I was the **Consigliere."**

NeOPhantasy: "Ah, that's why you were able to make such a convincing Investigator will."

KasumiNoyamas: "Arisa did you ignore me."

StarStickers: "No? What makes you think that?

KasumiNoyamas: "I cant whisper to you there's something really really important I want to tell you."

SayoNFO: "You can't whisper to Mayors, Noyamas-san."

SayoNFO: "Toyama-san."

KasumiNoyamas: "but i was just whispering to one earlier..."

SayoNFO: "That is indeed a strange occurrence, Toyama-san"

StarStickers: "Well, you can still do it with Mayors that haven't revealed yet so it was probably before I had revealed."

SayoNFO: "Yes, that must have been the case Toyama-san, there is no other explanation."

"We all saw it, Sayo-senpai."

StarStickers: "If it's something about the game you can share it with Sayo, she's just as confirmed as I am."

KasumiNoyamas: "no its about real life, i need to tell you as soon as possible!"

KasumiNoyamas: "it's a super-duper special thing I want to talk to you about!"

StarStickers: "I'm kind of worried about what it is now, is it really that important?"

Juliet: "Perhaps she wants to speak with you about your bossy attitude?"

StarStickers: "I could literally say the exact same thing about you."

Juliet: "The difference between us is that no one would ever dare confront me about it."

"Darn, she's got a point, only a moron would dare challenge Shirasagi-senpai."

KasumiNoyamas: "ur really mean! and Arisa is way bossier than you!"

Juliet: "Is there anything else you would like to add before I erase you?"

KasumiNoyamas: "ur just jealous because your girlfriend is dead and mine isnt!"

"Oh, Kasumi, my beloved fool, my knight in shining clown attire, you're always there to make things worse and I love you for it."

Juliet: "Now listen here you little piece of-"

SayoNFO: "Language, Ako's still spectating through the graveyard."

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much Sayo-senpai."

NeOPhantasy has voted **guilty.**

SayoNFO has voted **guilty.**

StarStickers has voted **guilty.**

KasumiNoyamas has voted **innocent.**

Juliet has voted **guilty.**

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO LYNCH MICHELLEINDAHOUSE BY A VOTE OF 6-1.

DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?

MichelleinDaHouse: "I know this sounds hard to believe but I legitimately thought that you were the Serial Killer, Ichigaya-san."

MichelleinDaHouse: "I accused you to gain just a little bit more trust with the Town since with the Serial Killer out of the way in order for me to win the 1v4 at that point I would have had to convince Sayo-senpai to lynch either NeO, Juliet or Kasumi over me."

MichelleinDaHouse: "That backfired pretty badly, I guess I should have checked what you were just to be safe."

MichelleinDaHouse: "Since it's not you, I'm pretty sure I know who the Serial Killer is since the person I checked last night is clean."

MichelleinDaHouse: "Best of luck to them, and to you too Ichigaya-san, I hope you're ready for what's about to happen."

"Why is everyone so cryptic today."

MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL, MICHELLEINDAHOUSE.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"Michelle the Investigator:"

"N1 - DarkNocromancer Doc/Disg/SK"

"N2 - HaguHaguSmile Vig/Vet/Mafioso"

"N3 - StarStickers Doc/Disg/SK"

"Michelle the Consig:"

"N1 - DarkNocromancer is Doctor"

"N2 - NoSadnessOnlySmiles is Spy"

"N3 - :)"

MICHELLEINDAHOUSE'S ROLE WAS MAFIOSO.

IT IS TOO LATE TO CONTINUE VOTING.

**NIGHT 4**

**There is a full moon out tonight.**

"This was quite the journey, there were so many times where I was ready to throw in the towel, I did not in a million years expect for us to win this game."

"...I kinda wonder what that thing Kasumi wanted to tell me was."

"Maybe Shirasagi-senpai's right, maybe she does want to talk to me about my bossy attitude..."

"...Nah, as confusing as she can be at times when she starts opening up about her feelings she says it loud and clear."

"Well, clear for me at least. Everyone except me, her sister, and maybe Tsurumaki-san needs a minute or two to decipher what she's saying without a designated Kasumese translator around to convey her message."

"Ah, the night's almost up, I'm pretty sure the Serial Killer is Juliet, looking back on it the Death Notes kind of made it obvious that it was her all along."

"Better late than never I guess, time for us to win."

** You were shot by a Vigilante! **

**"...What."**

**You have died!**

**"WHAT!"**

_SayoNFO: "Ah, I still had an alert left too, I definitely wasn't expecting to be attacked last night."_

_StarStickers: " **KASUMI, WHY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHAT THE ACTUAL-"**_

_SayoNFO: "Is everything alright, Ichigaya-san?"_

_StarStickers:_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_SayoNFO: "I see."_

**DAY 5**

_JellyFueeesh: "So the entire concert you filled in for her with a pink wig?"_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "Yeah the entire concert! You should have seen her face when she woke up and saw herself on stage live through the TV."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "She seriously thought that somebody had cloned her and she started getting super scared!_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "I mean, I get it, 12 hours straight of non-stop singing and dancing really tires a girl out, and when you see a nice couch with fluffed pillows you just wanna lie down and fall asleep."_

_AyaNo: "Hina...please stop..."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "But I don't think it's a very good idea to fall asleep when you've only got ten minutes until you have to go back on stage."_

SAYONFO DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE WAS STABBED BY A SERIAL KILLER.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"Sayo the Veteran"

"N1 - Not Alerting"

"N2 - Not Alerting"

"N3 - Alerting/Shot someone who visited me"

"N4 - Not Alerting"

WE FOUND A DEATH NOTE NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"I love stars they are so kira kira and doki doki i love them so much and i love arisa my girlfriend my love of my life she is my everything arisa i love you <33333"

SAYONFO'S ROLE WAS VETERAN.

_SayoNFO: "Excuse me, what's this I hear about someone falling asleep before a performance?"_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "Yeah, it was a disaster, I tried everything I could to wake her up but she was in a really deep sleep!"_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "I even tried whispering "I love you, Aya-chan" to her ear repeatedly but that only made her smile."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "That's when I had the brilliant idea to use the pink wig I bought from the store to impersonate Aya in public. But we still needed a Hina and unfortunately, they were all out of teal wigs, apparently, someone who went by the anonymous moniker of 'CoffeeKeyboard' bought all of them."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "If Maya hadn't come through with the latest version of the HINA-BOT-5000 who knows what would have happened!"_

_SayoNFO: "Why didn't you just play as yourself?"_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "Because the AYANDROID MK III was undergoing repairs after it tripped on a piece of paper."_

_BushiNO: "Chisato-san was very upset with her after all was said and done! The lecture she gave was long and filled with emotion."_

_BushiNO: "Aya-san was crying the entire time about how she had been cloned as well!"_

_AyaNo: "I-it was such a long day and I was so tired, and the pillows smelled like Hina too...I just wanted to get a little bit of rest..."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "I went to comfort you afterward but when you went to hug me you tripped on a piece of paper."_

_BushiNO: "I remember those events fondly, Aya-san looked like a true idol as she was surrounded by paper and tears."_

_ScarletGuitar: "This is the saddest thing I've ever heard, oh my god."_

_ScarletGuitar: "...Hold on Stickers, why are you dead?"_

_StarStickers: " **I"**_

_StarStickers: " **DON'T"**_

_StarStickers: " **KNOW."**_

STARSTICKERS DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE WAS SHOT BY A VIGILANTE.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"StarStickers the Mayor |"

"Jailor | JellyFueeesh |"

"TI | NeOPhantasy and NoSadnessOnlySmiles |"

"TP | NoNekochan |"

" **TK** | Kasumi or Juliet |"

"TS | Me |"

" **RT** | AyaNo DarkNocromancer and SayoNFO |"

STARSTICKER'S ROLE WAS MAYOR.

NeOPhantasy: "...Um, why was the Mayor shot, how did that happen?"

_MichelleinDaHouse: "Hold on, what."_

_ScarletGuitar: "Did that actually happen, did she for real shoot you, seriously!?"_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_AyaNo: "Hina, maybe you should be more considerate to her it's not that funny..."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "AHA HA HA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA!"_

_AyaNo: "alright maybe it is a little funny"_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "What a genius idea by Kasumi! what she just did caused so many smiles and so much laughter!"_

_DarkNocromancer: "...Wait, doesn't this mean we lose?"_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

KasumiNoyamas: "It was us! we teamed up to get rid of her because she was the serial killer!"

NeOPhantasy: "...Um, I don't really understand what you're talking about."

KasumiNoyamas: "I was told that Arisa was the serial killer and that we could break through her defense if we both shot her at the same time!"

_HaguHaguSmile: "Is that how it works?"_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "No, no it isn't."_

_StarStickers: "Kasumi, I swear, if you don't win this game you're gonna be spending practice time in the bathroom for months, you're getting no snacks, no sleepovers, my grandmother will write the lyrics from now on."_

_StarStickers: **"** **I** **WILL GO TO THE SUPERMARKET AND BUY 500 PACKS OF STAR STICKERS AND I WILL MAKE A TRAIL OF THEM LEADING TO A HIGHWAY."**_

_NoNekochan: "Ah, Arisa-chan, you're reminding me of my beloved Chisato, I do hope we are reunited soon, I have been waiting here for quite a while."_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "...Didn't she kill you immediately?"_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "That's just her way of showing how much she loves you."_

NeOPhantasy: "Toyama-san, that's not how it works..."

KasumiNoyamas: "but the mayor told me that's how it worked and i was told to always listen to the mayor!"

NeOPhantasy: "I don't recall Ichigaya-san ever saying anything like that?"

Juliet is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

NeOPhantasy: "...What are you whispering about?"

KasumiNoyamas: "actually the mayor didnt say that! they never said anything! there is no mayor!"

KasumiNoyamas: "i knew she was the serial killer because she admitted to it! I didn't realize it earlier but she clearly said she was the serial killer!"

_StarStickers: **"** **THAT WAS A JOKE!"**_

Juliet: "I'm...so ashamed of myself, I don't even know how I'm going to begin apologizing for this, I'm sorry."

NeOPhantasy: "Shirasagi-san?"

Juliet: "I just...I've been having so much trouble sleeping recently and in my arrogance I decided I should play one game to help soothe my pain, selfishly ignoring the fact that I wasn't in any condition to make rational decisions in the slightest."

Juliet: "In my dazed and confused state, I chose the wrong target last night, causing endless grief to my teammates."

Juliet: "If you wish to hang me for the damage I have caused then so be it, for my mistakes are incorrigible."

Juliet: "But please, please understand, I never wanted for this to happen, I truly wanted an ending where everyone could be happy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I ruined everything and it's all my fault, please, give me one more chance and I promise I will make things right."

_NoNekochan: "Ah, masterful deception by my dearest Chisato, I see she's taken a leaf out of my book by refining her speech thereby appearing more trustworthy, truly her wickedness knows no bounds."_

KasumiNoyamas: "I shot Arisa because she was being suspicious, i dont understand why but it felt like she was hiding something for so long!"

NeOPhantasy: "Oh...I really wish Sayo-san was still here...I can't handle this on my own..."

NeOPhantasy: "Sh-Shirasagi-san, could you share with me your will?"

Juliet: "Of course, as much as it pains me to gaze upon it as it reminds me of my irredeemable actions, I know that sharing it is necessary to prevent others from making the same exact misstep in the future."

_MichelleinDaHouse: "Would you like some vintage wine with that ham, madam?"_

_NoNekochan: "Alas, I am not of age to enjoy wine."_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "do you want to have a fancy dinner Misaki? we can have grape juice instead of wine."_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "That's not what I meant."_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "do you want it to just be the two of us or do you want to invite the rest of HHW?"_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "I-Y'know what sure, let's all have some fancy dinner later."_

_HaguHaguSmile: "Can I bring the meat Kokoron!?"_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "Of course, just make sure you bring your smile as well!"_

_JellyFueeesh: "Do I need to bring anything...?"_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "You'll bring the jellyfish!"_

_JellyFueeesh: "Fueee! Are we gonna-"_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "Nope, we won't."_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "We're gonna put them in an aquarium while we eat to make things extra fancy!"_

_JellyFueeesh: "Oh, what a relief, I'll get as many as I can then."_

Juliet: "Here it is, the constant neverending reminder of my failures."

Juliet: "Juliet the VIgilante | Bullet 1 - Shooting KasumiNoyamas on the Mayor's orders/I have made a grievous error that has led me to shoot the Mayor | Bullet 2 - | Bullet 3 - |"

Juliet: "This cannot be said enough, I am so sorry."

NeOPhantasy: "...And you, Toyama-san?"

KasumiNoyamas: "still dont have one"

NeOPhantasy: "Wh-what?"

KasumiNoyamas: "having a will means im expecting to die, I want to keep on moving no matter what for the sake of my friends!"

NeOPhantasy: "That's very touching Toyama-san, but I really do need your will right now."

_StarStickers: **"GIVE HER YOUR WILL!"**_

KasumiNoyamas: "well i guess when i die i want to give all my stuff to aa-chan, popipa and the rest of my friends."

KasumiNoyamas: "and for arisa especially i want to give her lots of stuff that make me remember all of the amazing memories we made together, i want to somehow make her feel every bit of love that ive felt for her when i was alive because i love her that much!"

_StarStickers: **"KASUMI!"**_

NeOPhantasy: "That's...not the kind of will I'm talking about."

TODAY'S PUBLIC VOTE AND TRIAL WILL NOW BEGIN.

_StarStickers: "Maybe I was wrong, maybe Juliet really is a Vigilante and Kasumi is the Serial Killer, in that case, we've won right, **RIGHT!?** "_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "You have decided to investigate KasumiNoyamas tonight."_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "Your target will bend the law to enact justice. They must be a Vigilante."_

_StarStickers: "ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?"_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "A little bit."_

Juliet: "The choice is yours Rinko-chan, just know that I have the utmost faith in your intuition."

NeOPhantasy: "...I don't..."

KasumiNoyamas: "but wait how do we know it's not her!"

NeOPhantasy: "...Um, because there is a TI slot remaining and I'm the only other person claiming TI, at least that's what the others said before they died."

KasumiNoyamas: "oh, i guess that means ur good then!"

Juliet is whispering to KasumiNoyamas.

KasumiNoyamas: "Wait a minute, no it doesn't! TI stands for Talkative Idiot which has to be me, Arisa calls me that all the time!"

KasumiNoyamas: "that means it has to be you!"

KasumiNoyamas has voted against NeOPhantasy.

NeOPhantasy: "Ah, no! Please don't do that it's not me!"

Juliet: "I will not be fooled by your misdirection, I trust Rinko wholeheartedly and I know she does as well."

Juliet has voted against KasumiNoyamas.

NeOPhantasy: "...I do?"

KasumiNoyamas: "Trust me mayor its her I know it just has to be!"

NeOPhantasy: "I don't understand what's happening anymore, why are you calling her the Mayor, why are you voting me up, why do you not have a will!?"

"Kasumi, this is your last chance to convince her that you're innocent, please do not screw this up!"

KasumiNoyamas: "well when I was a child, i heard the beat of the stars! since then i spent the rest of my life searching for that feeling until i found it once again through forming popipa with arisa and everyone else!"

"NO!"

NeOPhantasy: "...Alright...I've made my choice."

NeOPhantasy: "I'm sorry Ichigaya-san, I know how sure you were about Toyama-sans innocence, but Juliet has been very clear with what she means and her words feel sincere...and I can't even understand what Toyama-san is saying."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

NeOPhantasy: "...It just sounds so much more believable to me for someone to mistakenly shoot the Mayor due to sleep-deprivation than for a person to purposefully shoot the Mayor because they mistook them for a Serial Killer somehow."

NeOPhantasy has voted against KasumiNoyamas.

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO PUT KASUMINOYAMAS ON TRIAL.

KASUMINOYAMAS, YOU ARE ON TRIAL FOR CONSPIRACY AGAINST THE TOWN.

WHAT IS YOUR DEFENSE?

KasumiNoyamas: "I spent some time thinking about it and now it's finally here, my will!"

KasumiNoyamas: "Kasumi the Vigilante/Vocalist-Guitarist and Girlfriend to Arisa <3

I leave my room and all my stuffed animals to Aa-chan she always looked so jealous when I started hugging them! There's a lot of money from all the times I borrowed money from her but forgot to pay her back, I wasn't sure how much it was so I just leave 50,000 Yen!

I leave O-Tae with a lot of rabbit feed and all of my guitar stuff, plus all the Horror Game and Movie stuff Rimi-rin to me so that she and Rimi can bond together, I always thought O-Tae would be good with that kind of horror stuff but I'm really sad I never got to enjoy it with Rimi before it was too late because I was too scared :(.

I leave every coupon I got at Yamabuuki bakery to Rimi-rin so she can buy as many Choco-Cornets as she wants! I also leave her with special bass lessons with really skilled bassists who played in the same concerts as Yuri-san in the past cause I remember she talked about wanting to get better at the bass for Popipa, and finally there's a special recorded message from her sister and the rest of Glitter*Green!

I leave Saaya with the Toyama Family Secret Recipe and a song I recorded with her old band, CHiSPA, I was supposed to give this to her on her birthday but I can't do that anymore now that I'm dead D:.

I leave for my family and the rest of my friends and rivals a bunch of Popipa CDs and Merchandise along with backstage passes to CiRCLE concerts! If Popipa decides they want to continue doing music once I'm gone I've included some front-row seats for future Popipa concerts!

And to the person who I love more than anyone else in the world (which means a lot because I have a lot of love for a lot of people I know!) Arisa. I leave all our cherished memories together in the form of a photo album I put together for us, I wanted to go through it on our anniversary, but just know that even when I'm gone from this world, my love will always be there with you...and I also leave to you Random Star, I gave O-Tae the rest of my guitar stuff so I'm not sure if it'll be of any use to you but I felt like you should be the one to have it, there's also the 240 leftover yen from the auction withdrawal fee that I couldn't pay for when you first gave me Random Star, and finally, there's a special song I wrote just for you, I put everything I had into it because the person I sang it for is everything to me, promise that you'll never forget me, Arisa, I love you!"

THE TOWN MAY NOW VOTE ON THE FATE OF KASUMINOYAMAS.

NeOPhantasy: "I'm not really sure what that has to do anything Toyama-san, but it's very beautiful, Ichigaya-san is such a lucky girl."

Juliet: "Oh my, that was so wonderful Kasumi-chan...gosh I'm feeling like Aya-chan right now."

_AyaNo: "That was so sweet..."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "You're definitely crying right now, aren't you Aya-chan?"_

_AyaNo: "Maybe just a little..."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "So that kind of thing is effective on you, huh? I guess I better get started on my last will and testament then!"_

_AyaNo: "Hina-chan, please don't die ;(."_

_SayoNFO: "How romantic, I wonder if Tsugumi-san would enjoy it if I did something like that?"_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "I-Is this the new wave? Are you all just going to show your girlfriends your last wills?_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "Won't they find that a little bit horrifying?"_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "Misaki look i made one for you"_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "I give everything to all my friends and i give everythings everything to my gf misaki for being the best and always making me smile"_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "That's beautiful Kokoro, I love it."_

_HaguHaguSmile: "but why do we need last wills when we're all already dead?"_

_NoNekochan: "Death is but a fleeting thing, Hagumi, what matters is that we've found a happiness that will never leave us."_

_HaguHaguSmile: "Ohhh! You're right Kaoru-kun! Death is fleeting!"_

_ScarletGuitar: "Hey, Arisa, are you still mad at her?"_

_StarStickers: "...I have...very mixed feelings about this."_

_StarStickers: "Thank god she's not dying for real I guess cause I got really emotional for a second there."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "As far as you know at least."_

_AyaNo: "Hina, don't scare her like that..."_

Juliet: "Well, that was nice and all but we do have a game to finish, so..."

Juliet has voted.

NeOPhantasy: "Ah, right I had forgotten as well."

NeOPhantasy has voted.

_StarStickers: "Well, looks like that's it."_

NeOPhantasy has voted **guilty.**

Juliet has voted **guilty.**

THE TOWN HAS DECIDED TO LYNCH KASUMINOYAMAS BY A VOTE OF 2-0.

DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?

KasumiNoyamas: "Goodbye everyone, I love you Arisa I'm sorry for shooting you!"

MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL, KASUMINOYAMAS.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"It said my will was too long to save :("

KASUMINOYAMA'S ROLE WAS VIGILANTE.

IT IS TOO LATE TO CONTINUE VOTING.

Juliet: "Just the perfect way to end the night after a long day's work, wouldn't you agree, Rinko-chan?"

NeOPhantasy: "O-oh no...I messed up...I'm sorry everyone..."

Juliet: "Let's be real, you're the last person anyone would blame for this, you shouldn't feel too much distress about it, otherwise you won't have any left for what's about to happen :)."

NeOPhantasy: "Oh no..."

**NIGHT 5**

_KasumiNoyamas: "ARISA HI ITS ME IM HERE ARE WE BOTH GHOSTS NOW ARE WE GHOST WIVES"_

_StarStickers: "Yeah, ghost wives, sure."_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "Ghost Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiives."_

_AyaNo: "ghost wives."_

_StarStickers: "Hey, so Kasumi, was that the thing you wanted to tell earlier?"_

_KasumiNoyamas: "Hm?"_

_StarStickers: "The whole last will thing where you left a song before you died and all the other stuff."_

_KasumiNoyamas: "Oh, that! Nope, I don't have a song, in fact, I don't have any of the stuff that I said in it, I'm planning to get it all prepared eventually though!"_

_StarStickers: "Just how young do you think you're gonna die?"_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "Well, when her girlfriend has plans on luring her into a highway I can see why she doesn't have a high life expectancy for herself."_

_KasumiNoyamas: "luring me into what?"_

_StarStickers: "SHUSH, SHUSH, JUST SHUSH."_

_KasumiNoyamas: "the thing I wanted to tell you is an entirely different thing ill tell you once the game's over Arisa!!!!!"_

_DarkNocromancer: "Looks like the game's almost over..."_

_DarkNocromancer: "I hope Rin-rin isn't too sad about losing this, I'm really proud of how well she did!"_

_StarStickers: "Honestly, I'm just glad this game is finished, I never want to go through something like this ever again."_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "You really don't know, huh?"_

_StarStickers: "I'm just gonna ignore your cryptic threats from now on."_

_NeOPhantasy: "Ah..."_

_NeOPhantasy: "I messed up so badly..."_

**DAY 6**

_SayoNFO: "It's alright Shirokane-san, you did your best given the circumstances."_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "Yeah!!! you were amazing!!"_

_HaguHaguSmile: "Amazinggggggggggggg!!!!!'_

_NeOPhantasy: "Thank you everybody...I'm really glad to hear it..."_

NEOPHANTASY DIED LAST NIGHT.

SHE WAS STABBED BY A SERIAL KILLER.

WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"NeoPhantasy the Lookout:

n1: NoWeAreBoppin (Jailor) visited by DarkNocromancer.

n2: DarkNocromancer (Doctor) visited by HaguHaguSmile.

n3: ScarletGuitar (?) visited by no one.

n4: KasumiNoyamas (Vigilante/Serial Killer) visited by no one.

n5: Juliet (Serial Killer) visited by no one."

WE FOUND A DEATH NOTE NEXT TO THEIR BODY.

"It feels like I just woke up and it's Christmas morning, I'm walking down the stairs and I'm greeted by all my friends and my significant other, I then sit down and enjoy a nice, warm cup of black tea as I listen to Kao-chan ramble on about whatever play she read the synopsis of earlier that day."

NEOPHANTASY'S ROLE WAS LOOKOUT.

* * *

SERIAL KILLER WINS

GAME SUMMARY

**NoWeAreBoppin, Juliet have won.**

Juliet: "Huhu, good games everybody! That was quite the experience."

_NoNekochan: "Quick and efficient work as always, dearest Chisato. As they say, Good Game, Well Played."_

Juliet: "Why thank you Kao-chan, and to think, it all started with me choosing to kill you on the first night <3."

_JellyFueeesh: "Chisato-chan, congratulations! You were so amazing out there, if I hadn't died so early I'm sure I would have been fooled as well."_

_ScarletGuitar: "I could have played this better, but good games."_

_HaguHaguSmile: "Good Game!!!!!"_

_NoSadnessOnlySmiles: "Goodgame!"_

_DarkNocromancer: "ggs rin-rin you did amazing!"_

_NeOPhantasy: "Ah, thank you Ako-chan...ggs."_

_MichelleinDaHouse: "ggs, this was certainly interesting."_

_StarStickers: "GG"_

_KasumiNoyamas: "GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

_BushiNO: "Excellent work Hina-san, Chisato-san! GG!"_

_AyaNo: "Congratulations Hina-chan and Chisato-chan you both did amazing also it'd make me really happy if you both stopped killing me every game we played together! GG_ _!"_

_NoWeAreBoppin: "PASUPA REVOLUTION! Chisato-chan and I were the only winners! If_ _only Maya-chan was here to see it. GGs!"_

_SayoNFO: "Good work, Shirasagi-san, and you too Hina, good games as well."_

* * *

**DEFEAT!**

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't try, that's what makes it sting so much actually."

ShirasagiChisato | Juliet | Serial Killer | Won | Survived

MyDearestLittleKittens | NoNekochan | Bodyguard | Lost | Died N1 to a Serial Killer

KimiGaInakucha! | NoSadnessOnlySmiles | Spy | Lost | Died N3 to a Serial Killer

AzureAquarium | JellyFueeesh | Jailor | Lost | Died N1 to the Mafia

TiedToTheSkies | ScarletGuitar | Godfather | Lost | Died N3 to a Veteran

BlazingBushido | BushiNO | Forger | Lost | Died N2 to a Serial Killer 

NowWeAreBoppin | NoWeAreBoppin | Jester | Won | Hanged D2 

ArisaIchigaya | StarStickers | Mayor | Lost | Died N4 to a Vigilante

SayoNFO | SayoNFO | Veteran | Lost | Died N4 to a Serial Killer 

ThePowerOfDarkness | DarkNocromancer | Doctor | Lost | Died N2 to the Mafia

ColorfulRoundMountain | AyaNo | Medium | Lost | Died N3 to a Jester

KiraKiraDokiDoki | KasumiNoyamas | Vigilante | Lost | Hanged D5

CroquetteSmile | HaguHaguSmile | Mafioso | Lost | Hanged D3

FireWizardRinko | NeOPhantasy | Lookout | Lost | Died N5 to a Serial Killer 

MichelleDayo | MichelleinDaHouse | Consigliere > Mafioso | Lost | Hanged D4

* * *

"Well, I'm about done with everything for the rest of my life."

"I think it's time for me to get some rest and probably have nightmares."

"...Oh, right, what was that thing Kasumi wanted to tell me?"

"Might as well just check my messages to see what it was, wouldn't wanna leave her hanging like the Town did with her after she failed the most basic tasks required of her."

"Oh, hold on, I got a friend request."

KiraKiraDokiDoki

_ONLINE_

ACCEPT | DENY

"...This must have been what Okusawa-san was talking about."

"Well, might as well, she's just gonna bother me about it in person if I say no."

KiraKiraDokiDoki

_ONLINE_

**ACCEPT** | DENY

"Besides, it might occasionally be more fun than it is a headache."

KiraKiraDokiDoki (1!)

_ONLINE_

"Just please, let me rest for today, Kasumi."

"I feel so drowsy..."

KiraKiraDokiDoki (3!)

_ONLINE_

"When I wake up, I'll be well-rested and ready to deal with whatever you throw at me."

"Then we'll play lots, you'll annoy me, I'll call you an idiot, and we'll both be smiling together, win or lose."

"Probably lose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for reading the third chapter of my fic I'm sorry I was so late there was a lot of stuff I needed to do before I could start working on it and when I did start I decided I wanted to make this one a really long chapter! I'm so glad to finally be able to finish game 1 and this is only the first game of many to come so I hope you'll enjoy the rest of it when it comes out and I'll do my best to not procrastinate for chapter 4 as hard as I did with this chapter!


End file.
